


Thought I Knew

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: That is the unfortuate bite in the ass.





	Thought I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Thought I Knew  
Author: perpetual Motion  
Spoilers: Little ones for "SGTE, SGTJ".   
Summary: "That is the unfortuate bite in the ass."   
Archive Instructions: Go.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I just play as I see fit. Count your blessings don't cut off their hair like I did my Barbies.  
Author's Note: This was written at 12:05 am straight to my e-mail, so keep that in mind as you read. 

  
**Thought I Knew by Perpetual Motion**

"Toby."

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Are you really deep into that thick folder of boring information?"

"Not especially." Toby glanced up from the aforemnetioned thick folder.

"Could you spare a minute?"

"What for?"

"I um..." Sam looked down at the carpet and drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch.

"Sam, what do you need?"

"A hug."

"A hug?" Toby felt his brows raise a bit.

"A hug."

"Why do you need a hug?"

"Because I just talked to my father for the first time in three weeks, and it went much less than well." Sam's voice caught slightly on the last two words in the sentence, and he clenched his hand into a fist.

"How much less than well?"

"I would like to throttle him right now."

"You can't."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Could I get an executive order from the President?"

"I wouldn't try." Toby smiled slightly. At least there was now a sense of humor to the whole ordeal of Sam discovering a twenty-eight year relationship his father had been having.

"Okay....Toby..."

"Come here, Sam." Toby stood up and allowed Sam to almost fall into his arms. He hugged as tightly as he could and kissed the top of Sam's head. "Does it help at all?"

"Yes." Sam hugged him harder. "At least it makes me feel a little more human. I'm afraid I'll turn into him."

"You won't."

"But I could."

"But you won't. You feel horrible just thinking about it. You won't do it because it'll make you feel worse."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

"I thought I knew my father."

Toby didn't say anything, he just kissed the top of Sam's head again and sighed in agreement. ~That is the unfortunate bite in the ass.~


End file.
